


Shiver

by PJTL156



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJTL156/pseuds/PJTL156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Arthur are cold, so they try to warm each other up while they wait. Another 200-word drabble. Marthur (Martin/Arthur).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't think I had another one of these. Apparently I did.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Cabin Pressure. John Finnemore is a lucky man.

A shivering, teeth-chattering little man stood hugging himself so tightly he thought his shoulders would pop out of place.  Martin glanced at Arthur, who looked about as blue as he felt. 

“Arthur, I’m cold. What time is it?”

Moving from his own hugging position, Arthur glanced at his watch.

“It’s 6:15. We still have fifteen minutes.”

Martin scowled at air, wishing Douglas would appear so he could instead scowl at the cause of their frigidness.

“Why, Skip? Do you want me to warm you up?” asked an eager voice.

“You always warm me up, Arthur.”

Arthur gleamed like a pearl. Naturally, what he saw as clear was cloudy, obviously not understanding the hidden meaning.

Without a second thought, Arthur walked over, drawing him into a hug.

After a minute their noses could still be snapped off like ice cycles. 

Though another part of Martin was slowly heating up…

“How about friction heat?” offered Arthur. “I heard that helps.”

“What? _Here_?” Martin gaped.

“Yeah.”

Strong hands started vigorously rubbing Martin’s arms.

“ _Oh_. I-I thought you meant the _other_ kind of friction.”

“There’s another kind?”

Martin pulled at Arthur’s hips, grinding slowly against him.

“ _Skip_!” Arthur blushed like mad. “Not in _public_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have an itchy back? Write a drabble. Wake up freezing cold? Write a drabble. *shrugs* Oh well. At least I'm writing again.
> 
> And, yes, the ending does make this an established relationship fic, just in case that was unclear to you for some reason. Also, no, they weren't in front of anyone else. Just thought I'd make that clear. I never know with reviewers. I've had some… funny people comment on my stuff. XD


End file.
